Processors, memory devices, field-emission-displays, read/write heads and other microelectronic devices generally have integrated circuits with microelectronic components. A large number of individual microelectronic devices are generally formed on a semiconductor wafer, a glass substrate, or another type microelectronic workpiece. In a typical fabrication process, one or more layers of metal are formed on the workpieces at different stages of fabricating the microelectronic devices to provide material for constructing interconnects between various components.
The metal layers can be applied to the workpieces using several techniques, such as chemical vapor deposition (CVD), physical vapor deposition (PVD), plasma-enhanced deposition processes, electroplating, and electroless plating. The particular technique for applying a metal to a workpiece is a function of the particular type of metal, the structure that is being formed on the workpiece, and several other processing parameters. For example, CVD and PVD techniques are often used to deposit aluminum, nickel, tungsten, solder, platinum and other metals. Electroplating and electroless plating techniques can be used deposit copper, solder, permalloy, gold, silver, platinum and other metals. Electroplating and electroless plating can be used to form blanket layers and patterned layers. In recent years, processes for plating copper have become increasingly important in fabricating microelectronic devices because copper interconnects provide several advantages compared to aluminum and tungsten for high-performance microelectronic devices.
Electroplating is typically performed by forming a thin seed-layer of metal on a front surface of a microelectronic workpiece, and then using the seed-layer as a cathode to plate a metal layer onto the workpiece. The seed-layer can be formed using PVD, CVD or electroless plating processes. The seed-layer is generally formed on a topographical surface having vias, trenches, and/or other features, and the seed-layer is approximately 500-1000 angstroms thick. The metal layer is then plated onto the seed-layer using an electroplating technique to a thickness of approximately 6,000 to 15,000 angstroms. As the size of interconnects and other microelectronic components decrease, it is becoming increasingly important that the plated metal layer (a) has a uniform thickness across the workpiece, (b) completely fills the vias/trenches, and (c) has an adequate grain size.
Electroplating machines for use in manufacturing microelectronic devices often have a number of single-wafer electroplating chambers. A typical chamber includes a container for holding an electroplating solution, an anode in the container to contact the electroplating solution, and a support mechanism having a contact assembly with electrical contacts that engage the seed-layer. The electrical contacts are coupled to a power supply to apply a voltage to the seed-layer. In operation, the front surface of the workpiece is immersed in the electroplating solution so that the anode and the seed-layer establish an electrical field that causes metal in a diffusion layer at the front surface of the workpiece to plate onto the seed-layer.
The structure of the contact assembly can significantly influence the uniformity of the plated metal layer because the plating rate across the surface of the microelectronic workpiece is influenced by the distribution of the current (the “current density”) across the seed-layer. One factor that affects the current density is the distribution of the electrical contacts around the perimeter of the workpiece. In general, a large number of discrete electrical contacts should contact the seed-layer proximate to the perimeter of the workpiece to provide a uniform distribution of current around the perimeter of the workpiece. Another factor that affects the current density is the formation of oxides on the seed-layer. Oxides are generally resistive, and thus oxides reduce the efficacy of the electrical connection between the contacts and the seed-layer. Still other factors that can influence the current density are (a) galvanic etching between the contacts and the seed-layer, (b) plating on the contacts during a plating cycle, (c) gas bubbles on the seed-layer, and (d) other aspects of electroplating that affect the quality of the connection between the contacts and the seed-layer or the fluid dynamics at the surface of the workpiece. The design of the contact assembly should address these factors to consistently provide a uniform current density across the workpiece.
One type of contact assembly is a “dry-contact” assembly having a plurality of electrical contacts that are sealed from the electroplating solution. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,227,041 issued to Brogden et al. discloses a dry contact electroplating structure having a base member for immersion into an electroplating solution, a seal ring positioned adjacent to an aperture in the base member, a plurality of contacts arranged in a circle around the seal ring, and a lid that attaches to the base member. In operation, a workpiece is placed in the base member so that the front face of the workpiece engages the contacts and the seal ring. When the front face of the workpiece is immersed in the electroplating solution, the seal ring prevents the electroplating solution from engaging the contacts inside the base member.
Another type of contact assembly is a “wet-contact” assembly wherein the electrical contacts are permitted to contact the electroplating solution. One problem associated with such contacts is “thieving” of metal intended for the front face of the workpiece. This “thieved” metal is commonly deposited on the surface of the contact rather than the surface of the workpiece. This fouls the contact and changes its electrical conductivity over time. Particularly where thieving occurs more at one location than at another, this can adversely impact uniformity of the current density across the workpiece, leading to non-uniform plated metal layers.
Dry-contact assemblies can minimize thieving by keeping the electrical contacts outside of the plating solution. However, the seals required to isolate the electrical contacts occupy valuable real estate on the front face of the microelectronic workpiece. In addition, the presence and thickness of the seal can induce turbulence in the flow of the electroplating solution at the workpiece surface and trap bubbles at the interior perimeter of the seal during operation. Increased in turbulence and bubbles can both adversely impact plating uniformity.